


The Thing About Seekers

by EmrysTheMerlin



Series: Seeking [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cedric Agrees, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fleur plays matchmaker, Good Slytherins, Harriet Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter Has a Pet Snake, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Not All Slytherins, Parslemouth Harry, Wingwoman Hermione, soul marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmrysTheMerlin/pseuds/EmrysTheMerlin
Summary: Growing up with Muggles Harriet never understood what the mark on her arm meant, no one else had them. But entering the Wizarding World she discovers they're pretty common. Soul marks, something to tell you what you have in common with your soulmate. Her's is a snitch, but as her fourth year at Hogwarts rolls around she still hasn't found the person with the matching mark. Could a handsome Bulgarian stranger make all the difference?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Viktor Krum/Harry Potter
Series: Seeking [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860055
Comments: 50
Kudos: 675





	1. Definition

The day Harriet Potter turned seven something happened that would change her life. A mark appeared on her arm. She wasn’t unfamiliar with marks. She’d had a lightning scar on her forehead her whole life, as long as she could remember, sometimes Uncle Vernon left bruises on her, sometimes it was Dudley or Aunt Petunia. But this was nothing like that. It rested on her right inner arm stretching from her wrist to the inside of her elbow. It was an intricately decorated golden ball with fragile filigree wings. She absolutely loved it even though she had no idea how it had appeared on her arm or why. Her Aunt Petunia bought a foundation in Harriet’s skin color and made her cover it all the time. Nobody else had one, Dudley was already seven and no image had appeared on his skin. It made her feel special, it was the only thing that made her feel special with the Dursleys.

It wasn’t until she was eleven on the Hogwarts Express that she found out what it meant. The foundation was rubbing off her arm and she was digging in her trunk to find it when her new friend Ron gasped a grin on his face.

“You have a soul mark!” She paused looking down at her arm.

“A what?” Ron nodded slightly seeming to consider that she wouldn’t know what that was.

“Makes sense you wouldn’t know what that is growing up with Muggles, Mum says only wizards and witches get them. She said it’s a mark that shows you something you have in common with your soul mate.” He rolled up his sleeve a little bit revealing a red and gold lion on his wrist. “Not everyone gets them, there’s this big superstition that people without soul marks die young but I don’t believe it. My brother Fred doesn’t have one.” Harriet had rubbed off the foundation after that and not reapplied it until they changed back into muggle clothes at the end of the year to go back home. She’d had an eventful year, with Quirrell trying to kill her for most of it and him failing to take the sorcerers stone. She’d also learned what a snitch was and became the youngest seeker Hogwarts had seen in a century. But none of the other Seekers had a Snitch on their arm. Oliver Wood had a quidditch goal in bronze on his ankle. George Weasley had a broomstick on his shoulder, so did Angelina Johnson. Hermione and Ron had matching Gryffindor lions on their wrists but that didn’t stop them from getting along like cats and dogs.

Her second year passed in a blur of attacks and accusations. The battle with the snake was awful but she and her friends made it out alive, having thwarted Voldemort once again. Third year she met a friend of her fathers, well actually two of them. Remus Lupin had a paw print on the side of his neck, so did Sirius Black. Her fourth year started with the Quidditch World Cup, and she absolutely loved the whole thing. She’d taken to wearing short sleeves or rolling her sleeves up. People often wore clothes that showed off their soul marks at least until they found their soulmate so it wasn’t too unusual. She and the Weasleys were clapping politely as the Bulgarians made their way through the top box. Viktor Krum was a mess covered in blood from the multiple bludger hits. But there was something ruggedly handsome about him Harriet would admit that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Viktor’s father had been so proud of him when his soul mark had appeared on his seventh birthday. A snitch on the inside of his right arm from his wrist to his inner elbow, wings stretched as though ready to take flight. Of course it was a snitch, his whole life revolved around Quidditch. Not that he really minded, he loved the feeling of flying. It was the closest thing to freedom he had, being as he was the youngest seeker to go professional in the history of the League. Karkaroff, the headmaster of his school doted on him, he brought a lot of good publicity Durmstrang wouldn’t have had otherwise. But he hadn’t been expecting the girl in the top box at the match between Bulgaria and Ireland, she had long black hair pulled back in a high ponytail, tied up with a green ribbon that indicated she’d been rooting for Ireland, showing off a lighting shaped scar on her forehead. Her bright emerald eyes sparkled with excitement from behind round glasses. She was surrounded by redheads, they couldn’t be family. But he was distracted as he was gently nudged forward to meet the Minister from both Bulgaria and the UK. But as he was ushered out of the top box he glanced back at the girl and the shining gold snitch on her right forearm. He leaned over to one of the other players.

_“The girl with black hair, who was she?”_ His teammate shrugged. Their Keeper leaned in.

_“The one with the scar on her face, I’m pretty sure that’s Harriet Potter. You know The Girl-Who-Lived.”_ Viktor contemplated his luck, or lack there of as he and the team made their way to the locker rooms. Karkaroff would never approve, a girl who had been the downfall of a Dark Lord as a child wouldn’t sit well with an ex dark wizard. But it wasn’t like he would be seeing her again anyway. He doubted she’d seen his mark under his Quidditch robes. She was probably homeschooled by some wildly expensive magical expert. There was no way she would be let out into a regular wizarding school by whoever her guardian was, but still. He wanted to know more about the girl, his soulmate so he picked up a few books before leaving England, reading them at night when Karkaroff wouldn’t see them, as they were mostly about the defeat of Voldemort. The girl had never been interviewed, never really given a statement to the public save an appearance two years ago with the author Gilderoy Lockheart. But he hadn’t managed to get ahold of that clipping before they left.

The prospect of the Triwizard Tournament brightened his outlook, Karkaroff thought he was a shoe in of course. They arrived on October thirtieth, the ship emerging from the lake just outside the school to great applause. Hogwarts was so much bigger than Durmstrang. As Karkaroff ushered him into the warmth of the castle he spotted her, bright green eyes shining out of a sea of black, red and gold, they seemed to divide into four colors here; red, green, blue and yellow. He had hoped Karkaroff would choose to sit them at her table but no luck. Never the less he decided since fate had given him a second chance he would not be wasting it. He had just under a year to get to know her, and he was hoping to have her fall in love with him. ~~~~


	2. Expressed Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright you asked for it here's more!

“Please professor! We know there’s no quidditch but Professor Dumbledore didn’t say anything about no flying.” Fred put his hands together, George copying him quickly. Harriet nodded.

“He didn’t say anything about no flying. We won’t get out the quidditch equipment, we just wanna take a few laps around the pitch.” The twins nodded. McGonagall regarded them for a moment. In all honesty Harriet could use the break, last night her name had emerged from the Goblet of Fire and now most of the school thought she’d somehow put her own name in for the tournament. McGonagall knew better. Harriet wasn’t one to generally seek out trouble, unless it would affect others and there was no way she could have tricked the Goblet. She was decent at Charms but not that good. The Transfiguration Professor pulled a sheet of parchment towards herself. She quickly wrote out a note and held it out to Fred.

“Two hours then back to the castle.” The three of them whooped thanking her profusely as they rushed out of her office, brooms in hand. She shook her head slightly. Oh to be young and care about nothing but Quidditch, she smiled slightly remembering her Hogwarts days.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The students from the other schools had been given mostly free reign to explore the grounds. The only exceptions were rooms that were locked with passwords or other magical protections. But those seemed few and far between and certainly didn’t include the grounds. Viktor had to admit they were beautiful. He liked Durmstrang, it was a good school. But Hogwarts was better, more of a home to its students than Durmstrang had ever been. The professors were welcoming though the hooked nose greasy looking one’s smile looked a bit forced. Their Quidditch instructor, Madame Hooch, was quick to grant the use of their pitch for leisure and practice if they wanted it. To her credit she was very professional, unlike the group of giggling girls decked out in Bulgarian quidditch merchandise.

Karkaroff hadn’t wanted him to go but his Captain would have been livid if he didn’t get any practice in even during the Tournament. Flying helped him think and he wasn’t going alone. He had a friend with him, Lazar was in his year and they had been fast friends for a while now, bonding over hovering parents and a love for flying. He knew that his need for a flying partner was the only reason Lazar had been allowed to bring his broom at all. But as they entered the pitch in their training clothes they heard laughter. Looking up they spotted three figures on brooms. Two were redheads, probably male from the build, and they were chucking what looked like miniature quaffles for a third figure who was a blur racing through the air. Krum watched intrigued for a moment. When the redheads ran out of apples the blur slowed and became visible. His heart kicked up a notch.

Harriet Potter was hanging upside down in the air, somehow keeping hold of an armful of red apples. He fellow flyers were laughing as she righted herself, her hair had gone flyaway and messier than he’d yet seen it. They began to descend the two redheads revealed to be twins maybe a few years older than her.

“Well we may not have Quidditch this year but at least you’re not rusty.” She laughed chucking one of the apples in her arm at him. He had to swoop to the left to catch it. The other twin looked down.

“Don’t look now but we’ve got an audience.” Both Harriet and the first twin looked down and zoomed to the green grass of the pitch. She was much quicker than them and dismounted with grace as they landed next to her. He regarded her for a moment, windswept and beautiful. Her broom was identical to his, a Firebolt and well cared for. The twins had matching brooms, Cleansweeps, older but well handled. She spoke first and he refocused on her. Her voice was pleasant, like a summer breeze.

“Sorry we didn’t realize anyone else was gonna be on the pitch today.” She grinned and his heart flipped.

“No, it is fine. We did not know others had use of the pitch either.” He said stepping forward. The twins were wide eyed as she checked a simple muggle watch around her wrist.

“Our two hours are up anyway. We’ll get out of your way.” Before she could leave he gently caught her hand. She had her broom balanced in the same arm as the apples. He’d admit he had a slightly ulterior motive as he brought the back of her hand up to his lips. She went bright red and that was just adorable but he had wanted a closer look at her mark. His heart hammered in his chest, it was an exact match to him.

“You are not in my way.” She could never be in his way. She let out a nervous laugh. The twins were grinning wide behind her like this was the most exciting thing that had ever happened to them. “I am Viktor Krum.” She nodded as he released her hand reluctantly.

“I knew that, I saw you at the world cup. You fly brilliantly!” He smiled.

“Thank you. You fly well too.” The twins appeared at her shoulder.

“Sorry to interrupt this lovely moment.” The one on the right started.

“But we should get her back to the castle before McGonagall comes after us.” The one on her left finished for his twin. They took hold of her elbows and steered her away. She waved slightly and he waved back as Lazar, who’d held back until now stepped up to Viktor. He raised an eyebrow.

_“What was that?”_ He asked in Bulgarian. Viktor watched Harriet disappear with the twins into the locker rooms under the red and gold banner. He rolled back his right sleeve in answer. Lazar’s eyes widened. “ _Her?”_

_“Her.”_ Viktor answered eyes still glued on the locker room door. Lazar whistled throwing an arm around Viktor.

“ _You my friend are fucked all kinds of ways.”_ Viktor glared at his friend as he released him and mounted his broom.

“ _You’re not helping._ ” Viktor grouched as he too mounted up and they did a few circuits of the pitch. Lazar caught up to him and they hovered for a moment.

“ _Do you want me to?”_ Viktor thought about it, catching sight of the mark on his friends hand. It was a swirl of bright blue sparks twisting into a swirl as it reached his wrist. Lazar and his soul mate were both fantastic at Charms the showier the better.

“ _Maybe, I want to know more about her. Not what the press or those books she’s mentioned in say.”_ Lazar bounced his eyebrows.

“ _I can see what can be dug up. Now exercises or your captain will kill me._ ” Viktor nodded, temporarily pulling his mind away from his dark haired beauty and back to the pitch around him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fred and George grinned at Harriet as she emerged from the girls locker room freshly washed and back in her Hogwarts uniform. They’d been wearing their training gear for flying, as fun as it was Harriet didn’t feel like flying in a skirt. She handed them most of the apples they’d been using to practice with, she kept one to snack on as they made their way back up to the castle.

“So spill, what was up with Krum back there?” George nudged her. Harriet shrugged and spoke around her mouthful of apple.

“No idea, I’ve never really spoken to him before.” That was true, last night when the Champions were chosen and her name had come out unexpectedly Krum had not spoken to her when she’d entered the small room off the Great Hall, just watched her like a hawk with those intense black eyes.

“Might be he wants to get close to the competition.” Fred suggested looking over his shoulder suspiciously.

“Nah.” George shook his head. “Those weren’t the eyes of a competitor. Those were the eyes of a hungry tiger. Better watch your back around that one.” Harriet scoffed.

“You two are both ridiculous. I have to go though, I’m meeting Hermione in the library, gotta grab my bag. I’ll see you later.”

“We’ll give Ikle Ronikins a good swift kick for you!” Fred called after her and she laughed slightly. It was nice to have the twins and Hermione on her side. Ron had caused a bit of a scene in the common room last night, accusing Harriet of putting her own name in the Goblet. They hadn’t spoken since then. She wasn’t sure if the twins thought she had put her name in or not but they were supporting her regardless. Hermione believed her and Harriet was glad she’d kept at least one friend. But she felt her blush returning full force as she thought of Viktor kissing the back of her hand. She’d never had anyone treat her like that before, like a princess from a fairytale. She shook her head as she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

“Balderdash.” She nodded and swung open so Harriet could climb into the common room.


	3. Facing Dragons

Viktor watched from his seat at the Slytherin table as Harriet disgustedly tore up the newspaper in front of her. He didn’t blame her, that Skeeter woman was a menace. She’d made the piece that was supposed to be about the weighing of the wands nearly entirely about Harriet. Viktor was more than familiar with reporters of her type, Quick Quotes Quills were banned at his normal interviews for a reason. Lazar slid into the seat across from Viktor with a grin.

 _“I have news my friend_.” Viktor shifted slightly so he could keep an eye on Harriet and his friend at the same time. She was sitting with a bushy haired brunette and they were speaking in hushed tones, that he could in no way hear across the Great Hall. _“She’s a bit of a trouble magnet_.” Viktor looked back at Lazar.

“ _What do you_ _mean?”_ Lazar grinned at finally having the majority of his friend’s attention.

“ _You know how charming I can be. I spoke to one of her classmates, not these Slytherins. Tried that, they have nothing nice to say about almost anyone from her house_.” Lazar rolled his eyes as Viktor sipped his coffee. “ _Parvati though, they share a dorm. Apparently at eleven she beat a whole mess of traps set by teachers to protect the sorcerers stone. She killed a basilisk at twelve, Viktor, with a sword!” Viktor blinked at his friend then over at Harriet who was rolling her eyes at something her friend had said. “Then last year she apparently got kidnapped by a murderer.”_ The goblet in Viktor’s hand gave an ominous creak as his hand tightened around it. Lazar seemed to notice and leaned forward making him put the cup down before he bent the metal.

“ _Obviously she’s fine don’t be dramatic. But according to rumor the man, Sirius Black, is the reason the Dark Lord found her parents in the first place. No one really knows what happened when Black took her and her two friends. Just that her redheaded friend, Ron, broke his leg and got badly hexed and she nearly got kissed by a dementor.”_ Viktor’s eyes went wide, eyes once again finding Harriet who was standing to leave the hall with her bushy haired friend. All that before she was even fourteen he wanted to wrap her in a cloak and protect her from the world but he shook his head. He did have to remember that she was also his competition, and a good competitor if the last three years of her life were any indication.

 _“Did this Parvati of yours mention things she likes? Flowers, sweets? Interests? Anything other than life threatening situations?_ ” Viktor asked eyes tracking Harriet as she left the hall. Lazar shrugged helping himself to a bit of toast.

“ _Well she’s top of her class in Defense Against the Dark Arts, youngest seeker Hogwarts has had in a century. Explains what you two have in common. Raised by Muggles._ ” Viktor frowned.

_“You can’t be serious, what idiot would let a child who beat a dark wizard at a year old live unprotected with Muggles.”_

_“Everything I know comes straight from her dormmate. Apparently they aren’t even the best of Muggles either. Parvati isn’t sure if it’s an inside joke or not, but she’s overheard Harriet and Hermione,_ ” He was very careful pronouncing that name, as if he’d had problems with it and Viktor couldn’t blame him, “ _Her bushy haired friend, talking about her living in a cupboard.” Vikt_ or practically growled. He was interrupted in his thoughts when Karkaroff came up to him. He was set to train for most of the rest of the day. Lazar winked at him as he finished his breakfast. It was the knowing wink of someone set on finding more information.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dragons, Harriet felt sick. They were waiting in the champions tent, waiting to face the dragons to retrieve a golden egg from a full grown dragon. Krum was alternating between staring at her and the ground. Cedric went first, followed by Fleur. As Viktor stood he stepped over and took her hand, kissing the back of it.

“For luck.” He muttered and she went bright pink. He had already vanished out of the tent by the time she collected her thoughts. Her stomach turned over and over. She could do this. She and Hermione had practiced so hard and it was one spell then outfly a dragon. This suddenly seemed like a monumentally stupid plan but there was no going back now. The cannon sounded, she stepped out into the ring.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Viktor didn’t let the healer touch him until he was sure that Harriet would beat her dragon. She was as good a flier as he was, if not better. Certainly more innovative and daring as she used herself as bait to get the dragon to take off from the rocks away from the nest. She dove, dropping like a rock barely pulling up in time to swoop under the dragon and through the nest, leaning dangerously to the side to scoop up her golden egg and zip back out of range of the dragon as the handlers rushed forward to subdue it. He clapped hard, exceedingly proud of her even though her left shoulder was bloody from the tail of the great beast. The healer rolled her eyes at him.

“Yes, your soulmate is fine now come sit down so I can check you over and make sure you’re alright as well.” Viktor blinked at her his left hand going to his right arm. His sleeve was torn and the golden snitch on his arm was on full display. The healer rolled her eyes. “I’ve had her in my infirmary enough times to know that mark when I see it.” He let himself be led away from the entrance of the medical tent as she came flying that way. The healer left him be to check on her arm and Cedric’s burns. Harriet’s points came through, they were tied for first. Karkaroff hadn’t been fair of course, he was hardly an unbiased judge. It seemed neither was Ludo Bagman, taking off no points due to her injury. But as all four champions were gathered back in the tent to discuss the second task Viktor couldn’t bring himself to care. She was flush with success, and it was a good look on her. Bagman handed them their miniature dragons, the replicas they had pulled out of the bag to choose which they would face. Harriet grinned at hers as Bagman explained that the eggs were their clue to the next task. Cedric stepped up to Harriet to offer his congratulations as Fleur turned to Viktor, smile wide and charming.

“That was quite the adventure wasn’t it?” She said flicking her hair. Viktor nodded but his focus was pulled away from the French girl as Harriet laughed.

“You know these are kinda cute when they aren’t gigantic.” Cedric laughed loudly.

“You might be hanging around Hagrid too much.” Harriet elbowed the other Hogwarts champion as Fleur tried to draw in Viktor’s attention and failed, instead spotting the mark on his normally covered forearm.

“Oh, that makes sense.” Viktor turned to her blinking slightly.

“What?” Fleur gave him a significant look, pointing to his arm then Harriet, who’s was covered for once but who normally wore it on display. She grinned slyly and spoke to the room at large.

“You know I think we may have all gotten off on the wrong foot. I think we should try to be friends!” Cedric turned and nodded.

“I like that idea!” Harriet nodded and the two Hogwarts champions stepped over to join the other two. Fleur grinned at them.

“What do you Hogwarts folks do for fun?” She asked and Harriet perked up.

“There’s a Hogsmeade weekend next week. We could show you the village.” Fleur nodded.

“I think that would be lovely Harriet. What do you think Viktor?” He nodded a rush of courage had him stepping closer to her and taking her right hand with his. Her bright emerald eyes widened to the size of saucers at the mark on his arm.

“I would like that.” She squeaked as he kissed the back of her hand. Cedric stifled a laugh behind his hands. Fleur clapped her hands, thoroughly pleased with herself.

“Ah, young love. We should leave them alone don’t you think Mr. Diggory?” Cedric nodded offering Fleur his arm.

“Yes we should, and please just Cedric.” The two exited the tent, Fleur’s tinkling laugh lingering for a moment before silence echoed in the tent.

“I hope you are not too disappointed.” Harriet shook her head vigorously at his words. He was slightly afraid that the model of the horntail, which had taken up residence at the base of her pony tail, would be dislodged. His dragon model, the scarlet Chinese Fireball, scampered up his arm and onto her shoulder. She laughed, the tension vanishing. “I think he likes you, he has excellent taste.”

“You think?” She managed, her voice a few octaves higher than it had been. He nodded.

“I do. May I walk you back to the castle?” She nodded and he grinned. They passed her friends on the way up. Ron had his mouth hanging open, but Hermione had spotted the mark of Krum’s arm. Viktor didn’t even care about the dirty looks Karkaroff sent their way he was having the time of his life just walking with her on his arm.


	4. The Village

The weekend dawned crisp and slightly frosted over. Harriet wasn’t too worried though, she grinned at the two dragons sleeping on her bedside table, they actually got along quite well, which had surprised her. Victor had insisted she keep the small Chinese Fireball, stating that a ship was a bad place for something that breathed even a small amount of fire. She still wasn’t sure exactly what the figurines were, if they had been charmed to life or if they were some sort of creature in and of themselves. She was betting on the former, since they didn’t seem to need to eat. She had offered during the party that took place in Gryffindor tower right after the task but they had been more interested in wrapping themselves around her ponytail like a set of living rubber bands. Ron had been over the moon that her soulmate was the famous Viktor Krum.

“I mean he has to give me his autograph now, if he’s gonna whisk my best friend off her feet. He’s gotta get in good with the friends too.” Harriet laughed incredulously punching Ron in the shoulder. It was good to be talking to him again, even if he was still a bit of a prat. Hermione just shook her head as they headed down the walk. Fleur and Cedric were waiting there already, Cho on Cedric’s arm. Fleur was lamenting the fact that all the good-looking boys here had already met their soulmate.

“I am part Veela so my parents were never sure I would get a soul mark. But when I turned seven it showed up.” She brushed her hair to one side. A small gold coin rested just behind her ear. “We still have no idea what I will have in common with them, but I am excited at the prospect.” It took a minute for Victor to show up. He apologized profusely and offered Harriet his arm. She took it with a deep blush and they headed down the road to the village.

The village was bustling a bit more than usual, since there were more students here than there had ever been. Harriet pointed out the places they liked to visit most often, Honeydukes by far her favorite shop, Skrivenshafts was Hermione’s. The group broke at the end of the street, Cedric and Cho were heading to Madame Puddyfoot’s teashop. Fleur was heading back to the carriage, Ron and Hermione were going to the three broomsticks. Harriet and Viktor headed down the road to the Shrieking Shack, slipping between two buildings to avoid Viktor’s fan club. They made it to the shack and stood looking over the old building.

“So what is this?” Harriet shrugged, picking at the fence separating the house from the rest of the village.

“It’s supposed to be one of the most haunted places in Britain. Not the nice ghosts like the ones at Hogwarts either, the scary kind.” She laughed and he joined her after a moment. “So what do you like to do?” Viktor smiled slightly.

“My favorite thing to do is flying, it is… What is the word, stereotypical?” Harriet nodded, it was a bit of a stereotype she supposed.

“A bit yeah but flying’s honestly one of my favorite things to do too. It’s just like being…”

“Free?” He supplied and she smiled.

“Yeah that’s a pretty perfect way to describe it.” He nodded.

“I understand, up there you are not famous, up there you are just who you have always been. You can be nothing more than who you are when you fly.”

“That was beautifully put Viktor.” He smiled and took her hand again.

“I would like to take you to lunch. Shall we go back to the bar?” Harriet nodded and they headed back into town together.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Viktor was delighted to hear about the Yule Ball. Karkaroff had spotted Harriet’s soul mark by now and while annoyed allowed that yes Viktor was working hard on his clue and would have to take Harriet to the ball. Lazar waited until Karkaroff had left the lunch table to talk to Viktor.

“ _So I’ve been meaning to ask, do you think she put her own name in the Goblet?”_ Viktor shook his head.

“ _No, she’s a capable witch but I don’t think any student could have fooled the Goblet.”_ Lazar nodded slightly, peeling an orange.

“ _Fair point. Who do you think did it?”_ Viktor shook his head. He had thought about it for a while now. It couldn’t have been anyone who had her best interests at heart. But given who she was the list of people who wanted her dead was extensive. And unfortunately he could see Karkaroff near the top of that list. Everyone at Durmstrang knew of their headmaster’s checkered past. He was a convicted Death Eater, released for turning in others. But he was also desperate for Viktor to win the Tournament. He couldn’t see Karkaroff having some master plan that involved adding more competition to the already difficult trials.

“ _If I ever find out I’m hexing them.”_ Lazar laughed.

“ _You’re quite protective of her.”_ Viktor glared at his friend.

“ _Wouldn’t you be, after everything she’s been through. I just want her safe and happy.”_ Lazar raised his hands in surrender.

“ _A fair point. How are you going to ask her to the Yule ball?”_ Viktor frowned into his lunch.

“ _Not sure yet. But I have an idea of who might be helpful in figuring it out.”_

That train of thought left him in the library having narrowly avoided the wrath of the librarian, who had thankfully not blamed him for his squealing fan club. Finding the lone head of bushy hair was easy after that. He tapped her on the shoulder and she nearly jumped.

“Hello.” She nodded.

“Hello, what are you doing in here? Harriet’s in Divination right now.” Viktor shook his head.

“No I was looking for you I need some advice.” Hermione frowned slightly but nodded for him to sit down.

“What kind of advice?”

“I would like to ask Harriet to the Yule Ball, but I do not know how.” Hermione nodded slightly pushing her book aside.

“You really do like her huh?” Viktor nodded.

“I do.” Hermione sighed slightly.

“Harriet’s a bit complicated. My advice would be, make it private, personal. She hasn’t… well she hasn’t had the best experience in life so far when it comes to love of any kind. The relatives she lives with are downright awful. Be sweet to her she’ll love it.” Viktor nodded. He wanted to ask more about Harriet’s horrible relatives but held back he wanted her to tell him about her troubles in her own time.

“Do you know what her favorite flower is?” Hermione smiled.

“I think roses would be a good fit.” Viktor nodded and thanked Hermione before hurrying off to find Lazar again. He wasn’t as good at charms and herbology as his friend.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harriet got a note the next day at lunch to meet Viktor at the Quidditch Pitch at break. She managed to slip off to meet him and stepped onto the pitch and into a shower of flower petals. They were red and gold and swirled around her resolving into a bouquet of red and gold roses that landed in Viktor’s hand as he smiled. She giggled.

“That was beautiful.” His smile grew wider as he stepped over to her handing her the blooms.

“I am glad you like them. I would like to ask you a question.” She nodded blushing lightly. “Will you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Yule Ball?” She went bright red and he held his breath.

“Yeah. I’d like that.” He smiled and took her right hand, gently kissing the back of it.

“Excellent. I will meet you that night in the entrance hall at eight?” She nodded.

“Yeah! I have to go or I’m going to be late for my next class.” He kissed the back of her hand one more time before releasing her, quite pleased when she glanced back at him twice blushing bright red as she went. Lazar hopped down from where he’d been hovering on his broom to help with the roses.

“ _Awe she is adorable. You have a sweet one on your hands Viktor.”_ Viktor elbowed his friend in the ribs, still smiling like an idiot as they made their way back to the ship. He needed to do a few laps in the lake before night fall.


	5. Christmas And Considerations

Christmas rolled around quickly and Harriet could not be more excited or more nervous. Hermione and Ron had been helping her learn to dance and look for creatures that might make the horrible screeching noise her egg emitted. They’d debated opening the egg at Hagrid’s to see if he could work it out but Harriet was concerned that if she took the egg out of Gryffindor tower it might go missing at the hands of whoever had put her name in the Goblet. Both girls were shocked to learn that Ron had some classical training in dance from his mother, and that he bucked up the courage to ask Hermione to the dance properly, after Harriet gave him a bit of a nudge. Dobby gave her a pair of mismatched Quidditch socks and Harriet gave him a few of her old pairs, he was ecstatic. She wore them to lunch and Moody complemented her on them, asking who made them.

She was quite nervous as she headed down to the Great Hall to meet Viktor. She felt a little out of place. She usually only wore skirts with her Hogwarts uniform, accustomed as she was to Dudley’s old hand me downs. Those skirts were regulation length and only reached her knees, they didn’t brush the floor like this one, or have a black lace overlay. She was starting to think Mrs. Weasley had gone a little overboard picking this out. It felt like a literal ballgown but the smile on Viktor’s face when he spotted her was worth it. He gave a very professional bow as whispers burst around them. His sleeves were rolled up and the snitch on his arm was fully and intentionally visible for the first time. Harriet’s dress had sleeves made of the same nearly see through black lace that overlaid the skirt and her mark was, as usual, clearly visible. Viktor offered his arm and she took it with a grin.

“You look so beautiful tonight.” She smiled.

“You look really nice too.” It was true his dress robes were red, nearly crimson, they almost matched, trimmed in black fur with a small cape. They fit him like a glove, showing off his toned physic while leaving everything but his forearms covered. McGonagall gave them a quick fond smile as they were directed to stand by the doors with the other champions. Cho and Cedric grinned at them, Fleur waved from her spot next to the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain Rodger Davis. The others came past them, not as many as Harriet had been expecting since no one above fourth year had been allowed in without an older partner. Harriet had a suspicion the age limit was supposed to have been higher than that but as she was only fourteen they’d had to change plans last minute. That seemed to be a theme of this tournament too, but right now she could not bring herself to care as the Champions entered the hall. Whispers followed them and she thought she spotted a few of Viktor’s fan club burst into tears.

But honestly it was really nice, even though she was seated next to Percy Weasley who was making an appearance for Mr. Crouch. He babbled for a bit but Viktor pulled her attention back to him quickly. They chatted and Viktor started to teach her basic Bulgarian, just simple phrases for now but soon enough it was time for the dancing to start. Harriet was nervous to say the least, since the champions had to start the dancing. Viktor smiled at her.

“Let me lead, you will do fine.” She nodded as the music began. It was hard to let someone else take the lead for once. She was so used to being the one calling the shots, the de facto leader in most things. Letting that go for a night felt good. It was nice to feel trust like this in someone. It was as if the whole rest of the world faded away and it was just the two of them. She didn’t even notice the songs change, not until she and Viktor headed for the long table covered in refreshments did the rest of the world intrude on their night. Viktor excused himself for a moment and Harriet spotted Ron and Hermione at a nearby table. She was making her way towards them when she heard one of the girls she often spotted in the fan club that followed Viktor around.

“It’s so not fair that she’s his soulmate! I mean he’s gorgeous and she’s got that horrible scar!” Snickers followed her to Ron and Hermione’s table. She plopped down next to Hermione who was a vision in blue, nearly unrecognizable with her hair straightened. She frowned when she spotted the look on Harriet’s face.

“What’s wrong?” Harriet shook her head.

“Nothing, just the usual whispers behind my back.” Ron scowled over at the table Harriet had passed. Harriet shook her head. “It’s not worth it Ron. We’re here to have fun. Let’s not let them ruin it.” Ron nodded slightly as Viktor joined them carrying two butterbeers. Ron took Hermione’s hand winking at Harriet and leading Hermione out onto the dancefloor. Viktor sat down next to her and handed her a butterbeer.

“Are you well?” She nodded.

“I’m fine, people like to talk about me behind my back.” Viktor frowned and nodded.

“That happens to me a lot too. Would you like to get some air?” Harriet nodded. Viktor took her hand and led her out onto the decorated front walk of the castle. It was beautiful, with real fairies decorating the large rose bushes and statues that had not been there before lining the walkways, making small alcoves for couples. Harriet pulled Viktor into the shadow of a large statue of Father Christmas to avoid Snape and Karkaroff who were arguing about something. They frowned at each other, neither knowing exactly what was scaring Karkaroff so badly that he might flee. Viktor tightened his hand on hers. She smiled at him lightly as they slipped unnoticed behind the two and further down the decorated walk. Overhearing Hagrid’s talk with Madame Maxine hadn’t been pleasant and they slipped off again to the small courtyard now adorned with a large crystalline fountain. Harriet, still a little shocked by this new revelation about her friend sat down on the edge of the fountain. Viktor frowned.

“Did you know?” His tone was curious, Harriet shook her head.

“That he’s half giant no. But why should it matter, he’s my friend. He’s the entire reason I know what Hogwarts is.” Viktor sat down next to her as she trailed her hand over the water, just barely brushing the surface.

“What do you mean?” Harriet sighed not meeting his eyes, hers were fixed on the sparkling water of the fountain.

“The family I live with, they aren’t the best people. Until I was ten my room was the cupboard under the stairs. The only reason they moved me out of that was because they thought it would make the Hogwarts letters stop. When that didn’t work, they packed up me and my cousin and ran off, hoping that if the letters couldn’t find me it would just go away. That didn’t work either. Dumbledore ended up sending Hagrid after me. He was sort of the first friend I made, ever. He was the one who told me that I was a witch.” She blinked as Viktor gently turned her chin so she was looking at him.

“I am so sorry that happened to you. I cannot imagine what it was like for you growing up like that. It amazes me you grew to be such a beautiful person with all the awful things you have been through.” She laughed lightly. She noticed just how close they had become and blinked again but didn’t pull away. They were a hairs breadth away when he spoke again his voice barely above a whisper.

“I would very much like to kiss you. May I?” She grinned and like the true Gryffindor she was took matters into her own hands leaning forward and capturing his lips with hers. She felt him smile into the kiss and suddenly nothing mattered but the two of them again. They slipped back into the Great Hall soon after to enjoy a few more dances and somehow the looks from his fan club didn’t bother her anymore, he never once glanced at them. When the Ball drew to a close they said their farewells at the doors of the Entrance Hall. He kissed the back of her hand and smiled before making his way back to the ship still sitting in the lake.

“Harriet!” She turned as her name was called from across the hall. Cedric stood there with Cho. He kissed her on the cheek and slipped over to Harriet, pulling her aside into a disserted hall. “Listen have you figured out the egg yet?” Harriet gave a non-committal noise. Cedric nodded. “Listen, the trick is to open it underwater.” She blinked at him.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“You told me about the dragons. I’d have been done for if you hadn’t. Open the egg underwater. Use the prefect’s bathroom on the fifth floor if you want some privacy, fourth door past Boris the Bewildered. Password’s Pine fresh.” Harriet nodded.

“Thanks Cedric.” He winked and headed back out while Harriet took a shortcut up to Gryffindor tower, being sure to skip the missing stair as she went. Maybe this tournament wouldn’t be so bad after all. 


	6. Tentative Truce

“Mermaids! Was no one gonna tell me those are real?” Harriet hissed at Hermione and Ron. Ron shrugged. They were in the library researching how Harriet might stay alive underwater for an hour.

“Thought you knew.” Hermione gently smacked him on the arm. Harriet let out a long breath.

“Ron, never assume I know something, Hermione one can assume she knows things. Me not so much.” He nodded slightly flicking his book closed. Hermione let out a frustrated noise and slammed her own book closed.

“I’m still wondering why Moody searched Snape’s office.” Harriet shook her head at her friend, turning the page on her own book.

“I would bet good money that he searched everywhere he could get to when he got to Hogwarts. Constant Vigilance and all that. I wanna know why Crouch can’t be bothered to make it to the Yule ball but can come up on a random Thursday to raid Snape’s office.” Ron laughed lightly.

“You’re probably right, come on Hermione, let’s see if we can’t find something in the next section.” Hermione nodded at Ron and the two of them left. Harriet flicked through a few more pages of her book until a large box was set down in front of her. She looked up, expecting Ron or Hermione but found herself looking into the slightly familiar face of a Slytherin. She’d had potions with him for the past four years so she recognized him but didn’t think she’d ever actually spoken to him.

“Can I help you?” Blaise that was his name she remembered. Blaise Zabini.

“That depends Potter, is it true you can talk to snakes?” She blinked, she hadn’t been expecting that.

“Why?” Instead of answering her question he opened the box in front of her to reveal a large black snake, she had no idea what kind of snake it was but it was beautiful, with a jewel like tone to its scales. It hissed lowly at Harriet who blinked at it.

“This is Marin, and she hasn’t been acting right for about a week. I’m worried and I can’t talk to snakes, can’t take her to Hagrid either since she’s not on the approved list of pets one can have at Hogwarts. But your pal Weasley had a rat and you never pushed about it. So can you speak to snakes or not?” Harriet rolled her eyes and turned to Marin. It had become so much easier after second year to do this, though she would admit she hadn’t had much practice, just a few garden snakes at the Burrow.

‘ ** _Hello Marin. My name is Harriet.’_** The low hissing no longer surprised her as it slipped past her lips. The snake tilted her head at the Gryffindor.

**_‘A Speaker, you are a rare one these days.’_** Harriet shrugged at the snake.

‘ ** _That’s what I hear, Zabini here say’s you’ve been acting differently for a few days. Would you be willing to tell me why?’_** The snake flicked its tongue at Blaise who was watching with something like awe in his eyes.

‘ ** _He keeps taking me from my nest! I cannot protect my eggs if I am not in my nest!’_** She hissed angrily. Harriet stifled a laugh turning to Blaise.

“She’s nesting you moron! You keep taking her away from her eggs of course she’s upset. Put her back where she was nesting and leave her be, she’ll be fine.” He blinked.

“Eggs!” Harriet nodded.

“That is what she said.” Harriet turned back to the snake. **_‘How long will you be nesting?’_** The snake nodded as though she knew that Blaise had now been corrected in his mistake. Marin carefully outlined what she would need for her and her three eggs before they hatched and Harriet wrote it all out on a piece of parchment that she handed to Blaise who was still a little dumbfounded.

“She’s gonna be a mom!” Harriet nodded flipping the page in her book.

“Yeah, good luck with that.” Blaise took the paper and the box, carefully covering it again before he left walking quickly. Ron raised an eyebrow.

“Saw a Slytherin come this way, everything ok?” Harriet shrugged turning back to her book.

“Not here for me.” She lied smoothly. She wouldn’t turn Blaise in for the snake’s sake. Marin seemed like a sweetheart and she knew if Hermione found out about her Blaise would be turned in. She loved her friend but still, she was a bit uptight. “Any new ideas?” They both shook their heads and went back to pouring over their books.

Dobby saved the day when the time came for the second task. Hermione and Harriet were in their dorm huddled together pouring over book after book in the early hours of the morning when the elf appeared, gilly weed in hand. Ron had been called away by Professor McGonagall hours ago and Madame Pince had kicked them out of the library. But Dobby’s solution was perfect, Harriet made a mental note to buy him all the socks she could find on the next Hogsmeade weekend.

The task itself was a bit more difficult than it at first appeared. There were other things in the lake, though Harriet was glad she did not run across the Giant Squid. The Grindylows were annoying but thanks to Remus she already knew how to deal with them. She waited for everyone to get their hostages, and rescued Fleur’s when the French champion never showed. Viktor’s hostage was his friend Lazar, Cedric’s his soulmate Cho. The little girl Harriet rescued along with Ron turned out to be Fleur’s little sister. Second place for moral fiber wasn’t anything to spit at honestly and she and Cedric were now tied for first overall. Viktor was a little disappointed but smiled and congratulated her anyway with a large grin and a peck on the cheek. Karkaroff rolled his eyes at them. Dumbledore smiled though. Fleur just seemed happy to have her sister back.

All in all it was pretty lovely. About a month after Blaise had first approached her he found her in the library again one evening researching useful hexes she might need for the third task, though she didn’t know what it was yet. He did not have a box this time. But he did have a small velvet container in his hand. He sat down across from her and handed over the box.

“You were right. There are now babies. Marin wants nothing to do with them. I have found homes for all of the other ones. Take it.” Harriet blinked as he handed over the box. She pulled off the handkerchief covering it and found a small ruby colored snake curled there. It was barely big enough to curl around her wrist. It hissed softly at her and laid its small head on her finger. “I gave the other two to a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw friend, now no one can argue with snakes in a dormitory.” Harriet laughed as the small snake crawled up her arm and curled up around her wrist. “They’re descended distantly from a Wrym so they’ll live very long lives. They’re already hunting on their own. Bugs and stuff.” Harriet nodded.

“Makes sense. Glad Marin’s ok.” Blaise nodded.

“Thanks for not ratting me out.” She nodded.

“Are they venomous?” He shook his head.

“Nah, nasty bite though but not venomous.” He stood as if nothing had happened and walked away. Harriet shook her head. Maybe not all Slytherins were so bad after all.

‘ ** _So what is your name?’_** She asked the tiny snake and it looked back up at her. It tilted its head and wiggled its tiny tongue at her.

‘ ** _I like Amy.’_** Harriet giggled and nodded.

‘ ** _Alright Amy it is then._** ’ She wasn’t sure if the snake was a boy or girl but it didn’t really matter. It was amusing as hell to her that a snake descended from something she was pretty sure was related to dragons wanted to be called Amy. The tiny snake nodded and curled up around her wrist quickly falling asleep. 


	7. Into the Maze

Viktor would admit he was starting to get used to this. They were sitting under a tree, Harriet cuddled in his lap while she worked on her transfiguration homework. Ron and Hermione sat nearby working on their own essays. Despite everything, Skeeter’s continued articles, Harriet’s nightmares that she was reluctant to share, the looming third task, Barty Crouch’s random reappearance and just as sudden disappearance, things right now were the best they had ever been for him. He knew for a certainty that if circumstances had been slightly different she would have been the Hostage waiting for him at the bottom of the lake during the second task. After the task he’d pulled her aside, asked her to come visit him in Bulgaria over the summer, the school year was flying by and they would not see much of each other afterword. She had said that while she would love to, she was unsure if her muggle family would allow the visit, and him visiting Privet Drive was out of the question. She wanted him as far away as possible from her toxic family. She pointed to a line in her essay and held it out to Hermione to check over her wording. She made no move to rise from his arms though and he was glad. She was a very cuddly person when allowed to be so.

Skeeter had already leaked their relationship, and somehow the private conversation they’d had by the lakeside, to the wizarding world. The reaction had been mixed. His mother had written to chastise him for not telling them first, but also to congratulate him on finding a wonderful Witch in his soul mate. His father was of a similar mind, though he left out the chastisement. His Quidditch Captain was over the moon, having apparently contacted Harriet’s old Quidditch Captain through a friend of a friend and was now eagerly awaiting the wedding date. He and Harriet had not discussed that yet. She was only fourteen after all. Though he was only three years older than her, neither of them were ready for marriage yet. Harriet had received a letter from her old Quidditch Captain too, and it was one of the few these days that she didn’t chuck directly into the fire, since a lot of the mail she received was hate mail from his female fans. He had received a package from Molly Weasley containing a hand knitted sweater and a card that essentially welcomed him to the family, as the Weasleys had all but officially adopted Harriet when she became Ron’s friend.

He had also met a stray dog Harriet claimed to feed around Hogsmeade. The dog was large black and scruffy, not well groomed at all. She, Ron and Hermione called him Snuffles. But the dog was sweet and quite protective of Harriet, Viktor decided he liked the dog. She snuck food out of the castle for it on Hogsmeade weekends. The Quidditch Pitch had been closed to everyone now, he had a sneaking suspicion that was where the third task would be held but for now he was happy to bask in the calm as Hermione handed Harriet back her paper.

He should have known it wouldn’t last. He’d never been good at divination though. The final task arrived and the maze loomed before the champions. Fleur was slightly distracted, she kept glancing over at Bill Weasley who was here with his mother as Harriet’s ‘family’. His own parents had been over the moon to meet Harriet, they thought she was lovely, even if her Bulgarian was only good enough for a basic greeting so far. He could practically hear his mother planning the wedding already and that made him smile just a bit. But the tension in the air swept the smile off his face just as quickly. He pecked her on the cheek for luck and she pulled him back in for a proper kiss, demanding little lioness that she was. But once the game was on they would be competing to win. She took a deep breath as she and Cedric entered the maze together and quickly vanished into its depths. Viktor was next and couldn’t help but marvel at how different the air in the maze was, cold and close where outside it had been warm spring. He did not get to marvel long though as he made his way down his chosen path. He did not see what did it, but between steps something happened.

It was a floating feeling, a blissful feeling. As if he was no longer in charge of his own senses, but he did not care, it was so peaceful floating there.

_Take out the other Champions. Leave Potter’s way clear._

Harriet? No, the voice was unfamiliar. Were his legs moving? He thought they were. He wasn’t really sure anymore, should that worry him? Somewhere he was aware of a streak of blue turning the corner, his wand pointed without him pointing it. Fleur screamed but he almost didn’t hear it. He stepped over her, at least he thought he did. He managed to get past a few other obstacles, clearing them out without mercy before he found someone else. It was Cedric, at least he thought it was. The yellow and black clad figure writhed on the ground and he frowned.

Why am I doing this?

_Take out the other Champions! Leave Potter’s way clear!_

The voice again. But another voice this time. From outside his head.

“Viktor what the fuck!” Harriet! She was here, she hadn’t been a moment ago, had she? Her voice cut through the fog in his brain for a moment and he blinked. Cedric was panting on the ground, Harriet slightly in front of her older schoolmate her wand pointing at him. The fog closed back in over his brain.

_Run. Leave Potter be._

He turned, he didn’t want to hurt her, the voice agreed.

“Stupefy.” Cedric’s voice this time, something warm hit him in the back and he keeled over, the commanding voice vanishing as he met the grass and knew no more. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone was sure that something was wrong when Harriet and Cedric touched the cup and vanished. That wasn’t supposed to happen, but the scope of the problem hit when Cho started screaming. McGonagall made it to her first, it was a scream she’d heard before having lived through the war with Voldemort. It was the scream of a severed bond that could never be repaired. Cho was staring down at the small owl on the back of her hand. It had been a beautiful tawny mere moments before but now the design was blackened as though burned. Wherever Cedric was he was dead. McGonagall took the girl into her arms to comfort her as she looked over at Dumbledore who had gone pale as a sheet. The headmaster reached over and flipped over Viktor’s arm, the Bulgarian was still stunned. The golden snitch still glimmered there. Dumbledore looked around as though taking in assets. McGonagall held the sobbing Cho a little tighter as the crowd began to whisper, ripples of what had just happened passing from student to student like Fiendfyre.

About ten minutes later Karkaroff had vanished and Harriet had returned, with the cup and Cedric’s corpse. The chaos that ensued from her words, Voldemort had returned, was so great the Dumbledore didn’t notice when she vanished. It was Viktor, revived just before she returned, who spotted her absence and began to call her name, only to receive no answer. When the headmaster realized Moody was missing too Dumbledore took Snape and McGonagall and raced to the castle not even caring that Viktor came with them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was supposed to have been a triumph, the end of this stupid tournament at last, the end of looking over her shoulder still waiting for the knife to plunge into her back. The fact that it had been Moody drove the knife in harder, except Moody had never been Moody. He had been a Death Eater inserted into Hogwarts to ensure this year went down just as it had. She was curled up on her bed in the hospital wing. Sirius, as Snuffles took up the base of the bed, keeping a sentinel watch as Madame Pomphrey healed her wounds and insisted she sleep. Viktor was here too and Harriet couldn’t be more grateful to him. He was a solid grounding presence, he had not let go of her hand since she had come back from Dumbledore’s office. He was shaken as well, Moody had placed him under the Imperious curse and forced him to attack Fleur and Cedric. Karkaroff was gone, vanished when the Dark Mark burned on his arm.

When Fudge made his appearance, waking Harriet up she gripped Viktor’s hand tighter stopping him from alerting the others to her waking with a shake of the head. When the minister remained obstinate in his denial of Voldemort’s return, dumped the prize money on the end of Harriet’s bed and left Dumbledore turned to Harriet.

“Do you trust him?” He asked eyes on Viktor. She nodded without hesitation and it warmed Viktor’s heart. Dumbledore nodded and spoke this time to the dog on the end of the bed. “Very well. Sirius, it’s time.” The dog looked at him then nodded. Shifting it wound up sitting on the edge of her bed, not a dog anymore but an emaciated man that Viktor recognized from the articles he’d gotten his hands on about the man who’d kidnapped Harriet and her friends at the end of her third year. Harriet stopped him before he could go for his wand.

“Trust me Viktor it’s not what you think.” Harriet didn’t get a chance to explain until after Sirius had left, with a gentle fatherly hug. Off to alert the old crowd, those who would believe the truth of this night. That Voldemort had returned. Viktor believed her, every word, she would not lie about something about this, he had not known her to lie, except possibly by the omission of truth but when they were alone again she told him everything. Everything that had happened to her since she had discovered magic was real. He held her tight as she sobbed unable to relive what had happened in that graveyard. He didn’t ask it of her, he never pushed but insisted she take the last of her sleeping potion. He would be there when she woke. She drifted off quickly.

About an hour later soft footsteps filled the hospital wing. Dumbledore nodded to Viktor draping a blanket from an empty bed over Molly Weasley where she had fallen asleep near Harriet’s bed. He stepped over to Harriet’s bed and smiled.

“You should get some sleep too Mr. Krum.” Viktor shook his head at the Headmaster.

“I want to be here when she wakes, if she needs me.”

“I was not suggesting you leave.” Dumbledore clarified as he waved his wand at the bed next to Harriet’s, which lifted off the ground and floated next to hers. “Merely that you sleep.” Viktor nodded gratefully. “You care for her quite a great deal don’t you?” Dumbledore asked softly and Viktor nodded.

“I do.” Dumbledore rubbed his collarbone and nodded.

“I may have an opportunity for you. You have no love of the Dark Arts, and I commend you for that. Durmstrang, though a wonderful institution has long been run by a dark wizard.” Viktor nodded. Dumbledore continued. “As you have been made aware Lord Voldemort has returned.” Viktor didn’t flinch at the name, Voldemort had never been a large threat outside the UK, though if he succeeded, he would become one. “You must be aware, she will be his first target. I believe he would have killed her tonight if she had not been as clever as she was.” Viktor’s hand tightened on Harriet’s though she slept on, under the potion’s influence.

“How can I help?” Viktor asked looking Dumbledore straight in the face. The blue eyes twinkled behind the half moon spectacles.

“I am the leader of an organization that fights the Dark Arts. We call ourselves the Order of the Phoenix. I would like to extend you an invitation to join the Order. You should know it is dangerous work. Fighting the darkness is never without risk. But the reward, the lives saved, they speak for themselves.” Viktor nodded.

“Yes. I will join, to help her. To protect her, to avenge Cedric. To stop the Lord Voldemort.” Dumbledore nodded.

“Very good, we will speak more before you leave. But for now you should sleep.” Viktor nodded, climbing into the second bed. He had to release Harriet’s hand to do so and even in her potion laced sleep she began to toss and turn until he again caught her hand and she calmed. He fell asleep looking at her peaceful face, hoping he could help her survive the oncoming storm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp there will be a sequel and things will be changing!

**Author's Note:**

> Just for safety I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I condone the views of the author. 
> 
> This is not connected in any way to my other Harriet Potter thing, Life of a Lioness, because ya'll like it so much this is getting continued, probably through book seven there will be some changes.


End file.
